The present invention relates to tanning devices and more particularly to those which comprise an enclosure and a light source.
Tanning beds are ill suited for those who want to tan small areas of their bodies. Golfers and tennis players, for example, have little need for a tanning bed, since their arms, legs and faces get as much exposure to the sun's rays as those individuals choose to permit. Their ankles and feet, however, rarely see the light of day on the golf course or tennis court. For those who expose their feet or ankles in public when not engaged in their sport of choice, the contrast between tanned legs and untanned ankles and feet can be disconcerting.
Accordingly, the present inventor was faced with the problem of developing a device that would tan just the ankles and upper portions of the user's feet.